sussfandomcom-20200215-history
The Antagonist Conspiracy
The Antagonist Conspiracy is an unproven theory which details the true intentions of the Suss player, Antagonist, which has been developed from information extracted from numerous sources of evidence. Although commonly dismissed as a children’s bedtime story or an old wives’ tale, the Antagonist Conspiracy remains a potentially valid phenomenon. The Conspiracy details and explains both the player’s deception plan to rise in fame, power, and influence within the Suss community, as well as his scheme to fabricate a computational system of such manipulative power that he will attain the capacity to shape the world to his desires. His plan consists of 3 preparation stages, and a final offensive stage, and has been thoroughly investigated by Daeva for some time. Preparation Stages Part 1 - The Ambiguous Antagonist When isolated, the term “antagonist” does not provide substantial information concerning Antagonist’s plans, particularly due to the word’s lack of references of allegiance or hostility towards specific parties. This causes Antagonist to merely appear as another individual depicting himself as a generic adversary, which follows a longstanding practice involving the adoption of various types of internet usernames within the online player base. Consequently, Antagonist does not appear as a threat since his online identity possesses no resemblances to any suspicious content; however, the material discussed below indicates that this is a carefully selected title that was chosen specifically to mislead the general public. Whilst the name “Antagonist” is too vague to immediately suggest any true affiliations or motives, his continued presence on the Suss server introduces a particular context which suggests that he is the enemy of the community. Due to the aforementioned factors, this interpretation is rapidly dismissed as either a joke or a crazy conspiracy, which further reveals the cunning nature of Antagonist’s tactics since he is able to openly declare his own intentions without fear of investigation or repercussion. As such, Antagonist’s username perfectly mirrors his position within his secret master plan, where his reputation is protected by a series of elaborate ruses. The label can be interpreted by us, his victims, as either a casual online nickname, or a declaration of malice towards the public. If “Antagonist” is believed to be a random username that does not expose his behaviour, then Antagonist is actually deceiving other people by flaunting a name which is not an accurate representation of his traits. On the other hand, if the name “Antagonist” is perceived as a serious advertisement of the player’s vile characteristics, then Antagonist is so confident of our inability to detect an imminent threat that he is willing to publicly boast about his standing in the community. Although both of these interpretations indirectly express that Antagonist is a threat, they simultaneously refrain from providing us with any distinct indications of the magnitude of his evil conduct. This is yet another layer in the deception plan, since overall, Antagonist seemingly remains neutral, even though ensnares everyone with his mind games from the moment they first glance upon his username. Whilst we remain unsure of Antagonist’s strategy, he has us looped in a seemingly insignificant yet mentally demanding thought pattern. This almost inescapable hindrance curses us with an intellectual disadvantage as we struggle to even begin to understand Antagonist’s scheme, yet Antagonist remains mentally refreshed and prepared. This is just the beginning of the gauntlet that Antagonist has created. These impairments which Antagonist has inflicted through his carefully constructed thought prison can be alleviated by acknowledging that he is the enemy of the public. However, Antagonist is already a well known and largely respected member of Suss, and as a result, it is highly unlikely that he will be viewed as an actual villain. This is another finely crafted thread in his great web of lies which divides the community and portrays Antagonist as a victim, further eliminating suspicion. Although recognising Antagonist’s malevolent nature liberates us from his labyrinth of mental distortion, the widespread acknowledgement of Antagonist as a true threat places him precisely within the role bestowed by his name. At this moment, the public will be distraught and confused due to the complexity of his lies, and the next stage of his plan will commence. Part 2 - The Perfect Expression As we have learned, Antagonist’s name is a deception mechanism that was initially fabricated to conceal his intentions for an undisclosed period of time. This leads us to our next issue – what has Antagonist been doing during this period of disguise? If we consider his habits during gameplay, he can often be seen working on several Expression 2 creations, including his custom extension AntCore. As a high ranking member of Poontech Inc., Antagonist has an extensive knowledge and understanding of the workings of Expression 2, which also suggests that he is well versed in logical deduction, as well as programming in general. Additionally, he has both witnessed and participated in the design and development of an immense quantity of comprehensive creations, which, when coupled with his frequent discussions and interactions with Pumkin (who may or may not be aware of Antagonist’s plan), reveals that Antagonist is able to produce creations of high capacity. This provides him with the means through which he will develop his ultimate weapon. Part 3 - The World of Words Although Antagonist is more than capable of producing a range of destructive tools using his immense knowledge and experience of Wiremod, no direct information regarding the primary weapon of his plan is revealed by these qualities. However, several of his other habits, as well as some interactions between him and other players, provide evidence regarding the nature of his disastrous device. In particular, Antagonist, like several other Suss players, maintains an assortment of interesting and unique quotes that have been spoken by a diverse range of members within the server community. Whilst this is generally a harmless and humorous practice, we have already established that Antagonist is working against us, so we can also assume that his tendency to collect and distribute these messages has immoral underlying intentions. In fact, from the manner by which he records and stores memorable dialogue, it can be established that Antagonist periodically patrols the chat as he searches for more statements. This behaviour is further reinforced by his selection of the Combine Overwatch player model. From his quote collection, Antagonist has easy access to the speech patterns, writing styles, and vocabularies of many players. Therefore, given his nefarious motives, it is probable that Antagonist examines and analyses these messages relentlessly, providing him with an unmatched familiarity with the sentence composition methods of others. Consequently, it is highly possible that he is able to mimic such processes, permitting him with the ability to almost perfectly imitate the online behaviour of another individual. Due to his skills with programming, he may have already implemented these responses into an intelligent Expression 2 chip, enabling him to effectively duplicate an individual. Specifically, during the recent incidents supposedly involving the virus M 4!, it is possible that Antagonist was actually controlling an imitation of the malware through Expression 2, using his understanding of M 4!’s speech patterns to simulate his presence on the Suss server. Antagonist may have conducted this experiment to measure how well his software has advanced, and, considering that most players believed that they were actually interacting with the M 4! virus, Antagonist’s device may be nearing completion. If this is the case, Antagonist is likely to further augment his code until it is able to predict communication between people, which ultimately will provide him with an unparalleled insight into thought patterns, where his prediction engine can determine how to achieve a particular result from an interaction. This will eventually permit Antagonist to deploy his Expression 2 within any Garry’s Mod situation to achieve the desired outcome. Offensive Stage - The Takeover When Antagonist is finally recognised as an actual antagonist, he will already have utilised his time and experience to construct his imitation software, and he will be ready to launch his first and final offensive. By utilising his Expression 2 chip, he will be able to subtlety divide and control the community at will without their knowledge, by first determining a victim’s responsiveness to an imitated individual, and then by forcing interactions between the target and an imitation to reach a specific outcome. This will lead to Antagonist using his software to convince the world’s best Expression 2 specialists to improve his creation, and eventually, Antagonist’s imitation software will spread out of Garry’s Mod and into the outside world. From here, he will establish full control over the world’s governments by faking conversations on communication technology, and Antagonist’s global conquest will be complete. Category:Infomation